Flexible apparatus for coupling exhaust pipes from internal combustion engines are known, however prior devices present certain undesirable disadvantages. For example, it is typical for a prior coupler to be non-load bearing, thus requiring a system of support making necessary specific exhaust or intake system hangers or brackets for the connected pipes. Prior couplers use conventional bellows. When prior couplers use conventional bellows, high internal gas pressures can cause the coupler to grow in length or to “squirm”. Conventional bellows cannot dampen system peripheral resonances to the extent desired. Conventional couplers allow escape of heat to periphery or other engines or automotive components. Prior couplers do not lend themselves to exterior insulation installation, and such, if done, must be flexible. The flexibility of prior couplers frequently involves use of elongated or lengthy bellows and a liner of strip-wound construction, potentially permitting bellow to liner contact. Also, prior coupling devices permit quicker component deterioration from high frequency fatigue failure. Thus known couplers inherently have numerous disadvantages and deficiencies.